


Real

by BajillionKittens



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fancomic tribute to Bill Watterson’s “Calvin and Hobbes” (with special appearances by Charles Schulz’s “Peanuts” and Jim Davis’ “Garfield”–and Wittenburg University’s logo) that addresses the question of whether or not Hobbes is “real.” (4 pages)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maderr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderr/gifts).



  



End file.
